The present invention relates generally to a transmission type screen assembly, or rear projection screen assembly, used for television projectors and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a transmission type projection screen assembly having a support structure and being suitable for large-size screens.
In general, large-size screens for projectors are subject to deflection and wrinkling thereof and to generation of a gap between screens due to variations in temperature and humidity. Heretofore, in order to prevent these deformations, a tensioning mechanism has been provided between each screen and its support frame for applying tension to the screen toward its periphery, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 60-154,940. This preventive measure has been substantially successful.
However, this measure necessitates the use of a tensioning mechanism of complicated construction and a strong and large support frame capable of withstanding the tension it applies.